Son of the Moon Spirit
by Sheillia
Summary: "The child I am to give you, was born of the Spirit World, and therefore is linked to it by birth, when the time comes the child will eventually have to return the Spirit World and leave the mortal world forever...I am sorry Sokka, but these are my conditions" AU is in Avatar universe but before legend of korra
1. Prologue & Foreshadowing

**Prologue & Foreshadowing:**

* * *

_***Sokka's POV***_

The moon was bright and shining in the Northern Water Tribe that night, and all was quiet and peaceful, as it's citizen's lay asleep; say for myself and your mother, Suki that

is. We had both come to the Spirit Oasis, in the Northern Water Tribe, to consult the spirits, after failing many times to conceive a child of our own. I remember looking to the

moon's reflection in the pool, before staring up, and begging Yue' to grant us the life of a child to care for, love, and cherish. And for a moment, it was silent, and I had

believed we had done all that we could, that all we could do was hope...hope that our prayers would be answered for a child. I told Suki she should rest, as she appeared

tired still from the trip over and told her I would say a bit longer in her place. She gave a small smile to me and nodded, before I gave her kiss on the cheek goodnight,

leaving me shortly after alone in the mist of the oasis. I remember laying down on the grass beneath, and staring into the moon pool, where both Twee and La swam,

reminiscing the last time I was in here...it was so long ago...yet the memory was still vivid...when I had lost Yue'...when she gave herself as the moon.

* * *

_"I have not forgotten that memory as well Sokka" _said an all too familiar voice.

* * *

I remember looking up and seeing her...Yue'...she was still as beautiful as I remember her, looking the same that she did all those years ago. And even though my feelings

for her had changed, she was still a dear friend to me.

* * *

"_Yue'" _I said

_"It has been a long time Sokka.." _said Yue'

_"Yes, it has" _I said

_"I have heard you and your wife's wish for a child Sokka...And I am willing to grant your wish, in reminisce of our old friendship" _ she said

* * *

I could hardly contain my joy at her words, as tears of happiness began to form in my eyes.

* * *

_"you...you will" _I stuttered happily

_"yes...but it will be at a price" _she said with a serious look to her.

* * *

I regarded her response with a slightly startled look on my face, but I trusted Yue' enough, so I stayed silent as she continued.

* * *

_"The child I am to give you, was born of the Spirit World, and therefore is linked to it by birth, when the time comes the child will eventually have to return the Spirit World _

_and leave the mortal world forever...I am sorry Sokka, but these are my conditions" said Yue'_

* * *

A moment of silence passed us by as I processed what she had told me, but I knew my answer.

* * *

_"I understand...and I accept the terms" _I said

* * *

She smiled with a kind face. _"Then I would like to congratulate you on the birth of your new son" _She held out her hands and in her arms a bright, white light appeared and I

shielded my eyes, when I opened them I found her holding a small white bundle of cloth, with little brown flocks of hair sticking out near the top. She floated down and held

the baby out to me, taking great care in handing it to me. The moment I held you...my son..in my arms was the day I had never been happier.

* * *

_"His name is Jokul Frosti...may you take great care of him Sokka." _said Yue'

I looked up to her _"I will, Thank you Yue'" _I said with tears of joy in my eyes.

* * *

She smiled and began to fade away _"Till we meet again", _and then she was gone. I remember holding you in my arms, and seeing your face for the first time, as I pulled

away at the cloth covering your face...you were perfect...and I loved you with all my heart. I remember running with you, to show you to your mother...oh how happy she

was, both of us. I'll admit we were both a bit scared about losing you one day, but we didn't care, so long as we had you we would love you then and after...it's just a shame

you had to leave us so soon...Jack.

* * *

A stray tear fell across Sokka's cheek as he looked upon his son's grave; finished telling the tale of his son's birth, he could only hope that wherever Jack's spirit was now,

that he could have heard it.


	2. Memories Past: pt 1

**Memories Past: pt 1**

* * *

**_*Jack's POV*_**

_"Come on Jack! Let's go penguin sledding!" _said my sister Pippa excitedly.

_"Penguin sledding? I don't know, you think your brave enough to ride the beast that is the penguin, down at break neck speeds across the cold open tundra?"_ I said jokingly.

_"Silly Jack, penguin's aren't scary, now can we go now, please!" _said Pippa

_"Alright, alright we'll go kiddo, just let me get my staff first, I still gotta shepherd in the koala goats afterward and mom will kill me if I don't get that done by the end of the day" _I said before running into our frozen home; it wasn't quite an igloo, yet it wasn't exactly a normal house either, like you'd find in the other nations. It was just simply part of the landscape, molded and shaped only by the people and waterbenders that grew up around it...it was natural, yet exotic at the same time...just the way I liked it. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my staff from off the table where my mom was cooking.

_"I'm heading out to go penguin sledding with Pippa, before I Shepard in the koala goats mom, I be back before dinner" _I said to my mom as she was chopping up some seaweed.

* * *

**(seaweed sounds like an appropriate water-tribe dish right?)**

* * *

_"Alright, just be careful up near the tundra Jokul, it's pretty icy up there." _said my mother Suki

_"Ah, mom, for once can you just call me Jack...Jokul sounds so boring and formal" _I complained; not that I didn't mind the name or anything, it just felt that the name didn't really suit me...I mean the name literally meant "Icicle", which to me are things that are stiff and rigid...and me, well I'm more of a free flowing kind of guy...the exact opposite of that...so I took up the nickname Jack instead...something quick and free flowing off the tongue...but of course my mother has always been insistent on my original name.

* * *

_"Jokul, I'm your mother, I'll call you what the moon spirit named you and nothing is going to change that" _said my mother in her playfully scolding voice._ "_ _Now go run back to your sister, I'm sure she's still waiting for you, and remember to be careful."_ she said smiling.

_Haha, alright, we will, I'm going." _ I said, laughing at once again being 'overruled' by my mother, I turned leaving the kitchen and walked outside the house where Pippa was still waiting...It's kinda funny actually, how me and her aren't actually related by blood...mom and dad say I was given to them as a baby, by the moon spirit...or as I like to call her Aunt Yue'...because they couldn't have kids or something like that; so they ended up raising me as one of their own...even after Pippa was born, whom I will always love none the less, even though she's really my mom and dad's only true child, I still treat her as if she were my real sister.

* * *

_"Okay squirt! You ready to go sledding then!" _I said

_ "Mmhm, yeah let's go!" _she said excitably,

_"Alright then, RACE YA!" _I yelled as I got a head start toward the tundra cliff-side,

_"HEY! NO FAIR JACK THAT'S CHEATING!"_ yelled Pippa as she ran after me trying to catch up.


	3. Memories Past: pt 2

**Memories Past: pt 2**

* * *

**Jack's POV:**

It wasn't long till we got up to the face of the tundra where the penguin's nested, and it really seemed like the perfect day to go sledding on them too...the winds were low, visibility was at a high, and the snow had a nice smooth, slick surface to it; the perfect conditions for penguin sledding.

_"Alright, Pippa, take your pick of penguin." _ I said as I tossed her a small fish from my pocket.

_"Now remember, the trick to it is trust, give the fish to the penguin first and then he'll let you ride him." _ I explained as my sister smiled at the excitement.

"_Sure thing Jack!" _said Pippa nodding; I watched her walk over to the penguins as they started to crowd around her, all fighting for the small fish she held; laughing all the while as one succeeded in gobbling down the fish. I now made my way down to the penguins with my own piece of fish; easily grabbing a penguin of my own before making my way over to Pippa.

_"Alright, Pippa you ready to do this!" _I said.

_"You bet Jack!" _nodded Pippa eagerly

_"Alright then, on the count of three. One. Two. THREE!" _I yelled before pushing off down the hill and onto the slick icy ground beneath me. I gave a laugh of joy at the feeling and I could hear my sister give one as well, her eyes filling up with small tears at the speed we were going. It almost felt like I was flying, what with the wind blowing in my hair, never have I felt so free. I close my eyes to fully enjoy the moment, feeling the stinging wind in my face as I do; the moment seems almost perfect.

_"Jack, we're nearing the cliff-side, how do you stop these things?!" _yelled Pippa.

I snapped my eyes open at her voice, how could I forget to teach her how to stop!? I quickly look to the distance and see the cliff-side approaching; there's still enough time before we reach the edge so I quickly reach behind my back and grab my staff.

_"Don't worry sis, I got cha." _ I say to her with a smile, reaching over to her with the end of my staff and grabbing her by the loop of her dress, in a attempt to get her off her penguin and onto my own. My eyes are only on her at the moment until..

_"JACK, WATCH OUT!" _yelled Pippa

_"Huh..WOAH!" _ Only seconds do I register a piece of ice jutting out from the icy plain setting, before slamming into it, throwing both me and Pippa into the air and off of the penguin.

_"AHhh!" _ I say grunting in pain from both the ice and the impact on the ground; sliding across the ice in a fury of tumbles and confused limbs, still holding onto my staff with which I could still feel Pippa's weight at the end of. Spirit's I hope she's alright. I dig my hand and feet into the snow to try and stop the momentum, but the ice is too slick, and I can barely get a grip. I see the edge looming ever so closely into existence, bracing myself by grabbing as much snow and ice as I can with my one free hand. I've heard tale of others falling off the cliff, and I was NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN TODAY!

_"Come..on..SLOW DOWN!" _I yelled; I knew if we didn't slow down soon enough we'd get tossed right off the edge. Our momentum slowed if only by half, as I dug my bare feet deeper into the ground, spirits it stun, but I was finally able to get a decent grip on things. We were down to about a quarter now, going slower as we went...or it at least felt like I was.

I underestimated Pippa's lightness on the ice compared to me, as I skidded to a halt merely a foot away from the edge. I still had my hand griped on the staff holding the weight which jerked me and my arm over the edge. I managed to death-grip the ice on the cliff-side before going over and now barely hanging onto the dead-weight that is my sister, but I knew there was no way in the spirit world that I would let go of her or the staff that held onto her.

_"Jack, I'm scared" _I could hear the fear in her voice, and unfortunately I could also hear the slow cracking of the chunk of ice I was holding onto keeping us from falling to our doom. I knew it couldn't hold both our weight for much longer.

_"It's alright, it's alright, you're going to be fine I promise" _I said trying to stay calm, the last thing I needed was Pippa panicking.

_"No, Jack, we're NOT!" _she cried

_"Would I trick you?"_ I said

_"Yes! You always play tricks!" _

_"Well, well not this time, I swear. It's just going to be like when we jump off the swings, ok, on the count of three." _I said, the ice creaking dangerously against the down-pull of our weight.

_"One" _ I said, swinging my staff upward toward the cliff.

_*creak*_

_"Two...that's it"_

_*creak-creak*_

_"THREE!"_

_*cre-__**CRACK**__*_


End file.
